


The Last First Date

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Fluff Bingo - Writer's Card [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Danny Williams finds it terrible that Tony and Steve have never been on what they would consider a date. His fussing gets Tony thinking, and he decides to correct the problem.





	The Last First Date

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Danny Williams works for NCIS under Tony as part of a MCRT team out of Pearl Harbor. Steve never left active service with the Navy. There are similarities to a larger story I have been working on called A Long and Winding Road that has been on White Hare and had snippets posted for EAD. I don’t know if it’s actually part of that story universe or just similar to it yet though.
> 
> This story is part of a bingo I wrote for Fluff Bingo on Just Write. The prompt for this fic was First Date.

The Last First Date

“What do you mean you and the super SEAL haven’t been on a date yet? I thought that you guys were together.”

Tony looked up from the paperwork that he was processing to frown at Danny who had once more taken up residence in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He would suggest that the Probie go do some paperwork, but he knew for a fact that it was done. It was Lucian’s SFA paperwork from their last case that he was working n, and it would not have been able to be submitted unless Danny had already done his.

Then there was the fact that Danny was never behind on paperwork. Like Tony, Danny carried over certain habits from his time being a cop, and for Williams, it was an almost hyper awareness about what paperwork needed to be done and when. In fact, Danny usually had his paperwork done before Tara had hers done, and it was a point that Lucian never failed to mock her with as he was trying to get his own reports done.

“I mean, we hang out a lot and it isn’t like we don’t go places together. Usually, Steve is trying to fit in a lot of socializing with a lot of people into a small-time period. When we decided to try at something serious, we weren’t even in the same place.”

“None of that excuses the fact that the two of you should have made time for normal courting practices like dates. It’s a fundamental part of a healthy relationship. You and I were cut from very similar pieces of cloth. There is no way that you don’t love the romance and the thrill you get from a first date. A relationship needs more than hanging out in bars with us or Steve’s SEAL buddies.”

“Every relationship is different, Danny,” Tony pointed out as he threw the pen that he’d been using to take notes with down onto his desk and picked up his water bottle to take a drink. “And, what are we in the middle ages? Courting practices? What day was that on your calendar?”

“I concede this point,” Danny admitted ignoring the jibe about his word choice, and Tony couldn’t help but smirk. “February 15th if you must know.”

“You’re really getting some use out of that word of the day calendar Grace got you aren’t ya?” Tony quipped back and received a huff and an eye roll from his friend.

“I treasure everything that my Gracie gets me and stop trying to change the subject. I asked Chin Ho about your SEAL and he had all these stories about him romancing girls in high school. So, I know that you both enjoy stuff like dates and things. So, stop avoiding the point I am trying to make and tell me why you two haven’t been on a real date yet? You love cooking! How have you not at least had him over for a nice candlelight dinner?”

“I don’t know if you remember my son. I have responsibilities.”

“Excuses,” Danny threw back as he pointed a finger at him. “This needs to be fixed. Now, come on, we’ve both been here long enough today. You can finish all of that tomorrow.”

Tony rolled his eyes but began shutting down his programs and packing away anything he needed to take home. He learned quickly that it was better to just give in when Danny started mothering. When Steve was away, Danny took it as his personal responsibility to make sure Tony took care of himself. He’d bitch but it wouldn’t help and besides, there was a part of Tony that enjoyed having a friend that cared so much about his wellbeing.

Tony would like to say that he put Danny’s nagging about dates out of his mind the second that he left the office, but it would be a lie. The truth was that it stuck with him too the point where he had found himself pondering the question of why at odd times when his mind wasn’t preoccupied with other things like work cases or his son TJ’s latest antics. Once he got past the fact that the reason for why certainly wasn’t anything negative or some sign that there was an elephant-sized flaw in their relationship but instead more like the oddness of how they got together romantically, he started planning.

He hated having to admit that Danny was right, but once he started forming his idea he was forced to admit that he was and thanked him in the form of a shipment of meats and such from Danny’s favorite deli back home. Once Steve returned from his latest mission and things had settled down into their normal routine, Tony took an early day off from work to get things ready. Tony conspired with Freddie to get Steve out of the house for the afternoon. TJ had been shipped off to Tutu Kane John’s house for the weekend and Isla was having her own romantic weekend with Chin Ho.

By the time Steve got home, Tony had the conchiglie shells ready to go in the water. There were shrimp, scallops and some fresh vegetables ready to throw into the cream sauce he was keeping warm on the stove. The fresh Italian bread was sliced and staying warm in the oven, and the trifle he’d made for dessert was in the refrigerator along with the wine he’d selected.

The patio table had been transformed with a tablecloth that he’d borrowed from Chin Ho’s mother with flowers and candles in glass canning jars were decorating the table. There was a movie screen set up down at the beach with The Great Escape from 1963 starring Steve McQueen, Charles Bronson, and James Garner as well as Angels with Dirty Faces from 1938 string Humphrey Bogart, James Cagney, and Pat O’Brien ready on the projector. Not your typical date movie, but they were both favorites of his and Steve’s and seemed fitting for their first date.

When he heard the front door slam, Tony started throwing the additions into the pasta sauce and dropped his shells into the water. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Steve call out his greeting, because they’d learned the hard way it was a bad idea for Steve to be stealthy a house with two people trained to deal with intruders. Tony had taken great pleasure one morning in telling his team how Steve had gotten his ass handed to him by Isla. Finding himself on his back with his own gun pointed at him had been the best lesson ever. It also served to stop Steve’s questioning the nanny’s abilities to protect her young charge.

“What’s the occasion,” Steve asked as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist from behind as he placed a kiss on the back of his neck. “It smells good.”

“I was advised that it is a travesty that we have not had an actual date and needed to be remedied immediately. So, I made us homemade mini-shells with alfredo sauce. In the sauce I put some fresh shrimp and scallops I got from Kamekona, some asparagus, some mushrooms, and some peas. I made a loaf of that French Bread that I had frozen and for dessert, I made you that trifle that you like. Why don’t you pick out some wine from the cooler?

“I already have beers in the fridge getting cold for the movies after. I had a buddy from work come help me set up a screen outside and a projector so we can watch movies on the beach.”

Steve stepped around Tony to grin at him before stealing a kiss. “Danno still using that word a day calendar Gracie got him, huh?” Tony snorted and waved Steve away so that they could eat soon.

After dinner was over and the movies watched, Tony found himself walking down the beach with Steve holding hands and thinking how good an idea it was.

“You’re not gonna tell Danny how right he was about the date thing are you?” Steve asked, and Tony smiled at him with a shake of his head. It was odd how in synch their thoughts were sometimes.

“I think I’m gonna have to,” Tony admitted with a playful sigh. “I’ve already thanked him once and I’m pretty sure that he told like the entire office.”

“If you must,” Steve grumbled back as playful as Tony had been. “Next one’s on me.”

Tony would have replied, but he found his mouth suddenly busy as Steve pulled him in for a kiss. Dates were awesome, but Tony knew that he’d be thrilled if he never had another first date again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to angst over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
